


Christmas

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2007)
Genre: Christmas, Idfk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Ezekiel has a happy holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be about how Zeke doesn't like snow....... I think it's safe to say it got away from me.........   
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!   
> Indomitable any requests for any and all fandoms I've done in the past, and feedback is a thing that I love!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar   
> P.S.it's 11:47pm right now... this really bugged me.

Ezekiel shivered as he looked out at the snow, for once glad to be inside the annex, even if it meant being around the others. Flynn was talking excitedly to Cassandra as she roped Jenkins into the conversation, and Ezekiel felt a fleeting flash of pity for the old man. Jenkins was an immortal, who was, for a lack of a better word, forced to babysit six people who probably looked like toddlers to him.   
Ezekiel blew into his mandatory cup of hot chocolate Cassandra shoved into his hands when he entered, and debated saving the older man.   
Ezekiel was most likely the closest to being able to relate to the man, what with DARPA and the video game loops.   
Yes, he remembered, get over it already.   
He looked up to see a tentative yet indulgent smile on the immortal man's face, and smirked a little to himself.   
His smirk turned into a soft smile when he turned his gaze towards Jake and Eve, who were making small talk and admiring the decorations that Cassandra had made them all put up.   
One glance back out of the window, and his smile vanished.   
The blizzard outside was strong, and if he hadn't had the experience he had with snow, he would wonder if the weather was magically induce by some evil overlord.   
He shivered in the toasty room, remembering hypothermic nights on the streets and angry foster parents shoving him into sheds that did little to no good against the cold.   
Ray seemed to sense Ezekiel was getting lost in dark thoughts, because suddenly the window slammed shut, and the smells of the holidays were amplified., as if demanding acknowledgement.   
Everybody jumped in surprise at the loud noise, and Ezekiel glared at the wall. He could feel their questioning gazes on the back of his head.   
"Thanks, Ray." He mumbled sarcastically, and had the weirdest feeling that if it could, the library would be shrugging unashamedly.   
Ezekiel slowly turned to face the others and shrugged.   
"Looks like Ray doesn't like the snow."   
He waited for the others to go back to their conversations before using his thieving skills to quietly enter the kitchen, rubbing his wrist as he remembered his past.   
_"Ezekiel!" Miss Reyna snapped. It looked like she opened the grown-up drinks again._  
 _The boy winced as she grabbed his arm, and he knew there would be a bruise._  
 _"What are you doing?" She hissed angrily, and he could see her unfocused eyes._  
 _"I just needed to grab a snack." He whimpered, his arm hurting._  
 _"Oh, you needed something?" She snarled, and he flinched. "Be grateful for what you have, boy, I could easily throw you out onto the streets." There was a terrifying gleam in her eyes. "In fact..." Her drunken mind didn't finish the sentence, but she started roughly dragging Ezekiel towards the back door._  
 _The boy was shoved into a big pile of snow, already shivering in his flannel pajamas. He scrambled to his feet and pounded on the door, thankful for the fluffy slippers on his feet. He begged to be let back in, and pounded on the door until long past midnight. He crawled under the thorny rosebushes that lined the house and fell asleep._   
He was brought out of his memories when he felt a breeze touch his cheek, and turned to see a book, an inch from his face.   
Why books were in the kitchen, he had no clue, but Ray was a confusing asshole, with an unhealthy habit of throwing things at everyone.   
Jake's hand was holding the book, and he put it down next to the cookies.   
"Hey, Jones, Cassandra's about to play the first movie, and I wouldn't put it past her to strangle us in our sleep if we miss it." He spoke casually, but they both shuddered at the thought of angering the redhead.   
They hurried back into the annex, but not before Ezekiel grabbed an harmful of cookies and snacks.   
~*~  
Ezekiel sighed as the movie finished, stretching his arms.   
He glanced around the room to see Flynn and Eve, asleep in each other's arms. Jake and Cassandra next to them, in a similar position. The thief smirked, taking pictures.   
He got up to check the weather, and frowned at the snowstorm.   
"Hello, Mr. Jones." Jenkins said, appearing out of nowhere, as usual. Ezekiel closed the window with a slight frown on his face, and turned to greet the immortal with a nod. He smiled slightly at the red sweater the man was wearing.   
"I noticed that Ray has been throwing more books at you than usual, is everything alright?" Jenkins asked, sipping his cocoa.   
Ezekiel nodded. "Everything's fine." He waited a few seconds, and ducked as a book went sailing towards his head. Jenkins merely raised an eyebrow and said his goodbyes.   
Ezekiel noticed a small wrapped box on the table where Jenkins was near, and read the card.   
To: Ezekiel Jones  
A rare, soft smile graced his face.   
~*~  
He had just put his present under the tree (even he knew not to open them before the assigned date), when two thin arms wrapped around him from behind.   
He smiled for a second, knowing it was Cassandra before he saw her hair. He knew the moment she woke up.   
He was pretty sure someone (Ray) added a little something extra to everyone's drinks, which explained the way she wobbled.   
"Hey, 'Zeke. Watcha doin'?" She spoke, and he hid a laugh.   
"Shhh," he shushed her. "I'm being Santa." He gestured to the tree. Her eyes widened in excitement, and she squealed.   
"Can I be your helper?" She whispered excitedly, and Ezekiel couldn't deny her of this wish.   
"Sure." He directed her to do some simple tasks as he placed presents under the tree, and soon found her asleep, next to a snoring Jake.   
~*~   
When Ezekiel looked up from his baking, it was to see Flynn, observing him.   
The younger librarian squirmed an eyebrow, not unlike Jenkins, and the man spoke.   
"Eve told me about the game."   
Ezekiel took a second to compose his surprise, and fell back to an instinctual response.   
"And you believed her?" He snorted lightly, placing the cookie rack on the counter. He slapped Flynn's hand away as he tried to take one.   
"Careful, mate. You'll burn your fingers."   
Flynn looked properly chastised for a moment, then focused.   
"That's how I know."   
Ezekiel frowned. "Know what?"   
"That you remember. The Ezekiel Jones from before would never have made cookies, and he wouldn't have cared if I burned a finger or two." Flynn explained, and Ezekiel sighed, knowing his cover was blown.   
"You don't tell the others." He said sternly, and the other librarian quickly agreed, noting the serious look that looked so wrong on the young thief's face.   
Flynn set to work making more hot chocolate, and they made light conversation until the older man's cup was empty.   
~*~   
"You don't sleep much, do you, Jones?" Eve's voice sounded from the doorway. Ezekiel grinned.   
"Nope. I'm on Santa lookout duty."   
Eve huffed, knowing Cassandra's excitement about knowing Saint Nick was real.   
"Seriously, though, why don't you get yourself some shutter?" She asked, then stopped, seeing something similar to trepidation on his face.   
That was when she noticed the bags under his eyes.   
"Ezekiel Jones, I am ordering you to get some sleep, young man." She spoke, using her 'mom voice.'  
She took the cup from his hands and led him to the annex, where the others were sleeping.   
Ezekiel Lay back down on the couch, sinking in, and felt a hand grasp his.   
He glanced up through half closed eyes to see Eve.   
"I'm here." She spoke softly, smiling down at him.   
In that moment, he realized.   
Maybe this would be a happy holiday.   
After all, working at the library has brought a lot of firsts to his life.   
~*~   
He woke up with red hair tickling his nose.   
The others were sitting around the tree in their pajamas, and Cassandra was staring down at his face.   
"It's Christmas!" She squealed, pulling him up just to make him fall back next to her.   
They all shared a grin as she squeezed his arm in excitement, and exchanged gifts.   
~*~  
"Wait!" Eve exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "There's one more present. Jenkins, would you mind?"   
Ezekiel was immediately suspicious as everyone shared excited looks, and Jenkins got as close to skipping from the room as Jenkins could.   
They waited for a moment, and suddenly there was a rock in his lap.   
"Stumpy?" Ezekiel questioned in surprise as the gargoyle tried to pick his face.   
"Surprise!" Everybody exclaimed.   
"But... how?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face. Flynn shrugged.   
"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a magical being who is able to bring gargoyles back to life."   
Ezekiel grinned happily at the people around him, and smelt apples.   
He cocked his head in confusion, and pointed the smell out. Flynn gave him a wide grin as the others looked confused.   
"It means the library likes you." Flynn explained brightly.   
The feeling was definitely mutual.   
edn


End file.
